


Looks That Kill

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, burning food, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Prompt: How can someone so hot be so dumb?Vince burns Ramen.





	Looks That Kill

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for my Classic Rock Bingo card!

“What is that smell?” Mick asked as him, Vince, Nikki, and Tommy sat around, playing random shit on their instruments and coming up with lyrics.

“What smell?” Tommy asked, sniffing the air.

“All I smell is puke and dirty socks,” Nikki laughed, which somehow triggered a high five from Tommy. No matter how long Mick worked with them, he would never be able to figure them out.

“It smells like something burning,” Mick responded, and Vince’s eyes widened as a reaction.

“My Ramen!” He yelled before running to the kitchen, where sure enough, his noodles were burning to the pan. He quickly shut the stove off, but the damage was already done. The noodles were charcoal. “Damn it.”

“What is that?” Mick asked, looking around Vince at the pan.

“My Ramen,” He sighed with a pout. “I followed the directions and everything.”

“Did you use two cups of water?” Mick asked.

“Yeah,” Vince nodded.

“Did you let it boil?” Mick asked.

“I’m pretty sure,” Vince responded.

“Did you only cook the noodles for three minutes?” Vince was silent then. “Vince?”

“I put these on about twenty minutes ago…” He admitted. Mick groaned.

“ **How can someone so hot be so dumb** ?” Mick asked. Vince stared at him with wide eyes.

“What did you just say?” Vince asked. Mick looked at him.

“Uh, nothing,” Mick grumbled.

“You said I’m hot,” Vince smirked. “You likey.”

“I do not,” Mick crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey man, it’s okay. I know that I got a lot going on and you’re pretty cute yourself.” Vince winked at him.

“You do...wait, what?” Mick asked, confused. “You think I’m cute?”

“Hell yeah,” Vince smiled at him, leaning in close.

“You’re just flirting with me so I’ll make you food, aren’t you?” Mick asked.

“No. Honest,” Vince told him. “Even though that would be a nice side benefit.”

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless,” Mick smiled. “But if you really mean it, I’ll make you some food.” Vince leaned in and kissed him, pressing the older man against the counter.

“Oh gross!” Nikki called out. “Tommy! We gotta move!”

“What? Why?” Tommy asked.

“Vince and Mick are making out against the counter!” Nikki yelled back. Mick and Vince pulled apart and glared at Nikki.

“Fucking assholes,” Mick grumbled.

“Tell me about it,” Vince shook his head before leaning in to kiss Mick again.


End file.
